


You’re a Damn Idiot Dad

by Mischief_Writer_24_7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_Writer_24_7/pseuds/Mischief_Writer_24_7
Summary: Tonys kid meets him and the team at the tower after they come back to deal with Loki after the battle of New York. Most likely going to be a one shot.
Kudos: 6





	You’re a Damn Idiot Dad

As the Avengers made their way to the top floor of Stark tower Tony continued to talk about Shawarma over the comms as everyone else tried to tune him out. Clint discreetly sent a text to his wife to tell her that him and Nat were okay while she sent one to Fury to tell him that the mission was successful and that they would be going radio silent for a while. Thor sent a prayer to his mother, letting her know that her sons were alive and should , hopefully, be coming home soon. Hulk had already made his way to the top and Cap had chosen to run up the stairs instead of share the elevator with the assassin duo of sarcasm. “How did Fury take our vacation plans?” Clint asked Nat as he looked straight into the camera in the elevator. She shrugged at him, “He expected it, I offered to send some shawarma his way but he declined. Said Hill and him were off to Tahiti for a mission.” She shoved her phone into her belt as he released her battens and put on her mask of unbotherdness. Clint followed along, as she continued but let everyone in on the conversation. “ Agent Coulson's WILL made it clear not to do a final send off apparently, no funeral or anything. He also said to say thank you for doing our job, even you Stark.” A huff could be heard from Tony as Nat and Clint joined everyone else on the top floor, “took you too long enough, what did you stop for coffee?” He said after opening his helmet, Rolling their eyes as they followed him around the privacy wall he installed after Coulson's last visit to the main area where Hulk had left Loki. When they entered they didn’t expect to find Loki locked up in chains with a muzzle on as he sat in one of the few chairs left, nore did they expect to find someone sitting on the only spot of the couch not ruined by the battle talking on their phone.  
“No Pep, he's fine.” They said as they glared at Tony “ He's standing right infront of me. I’ll have him call you in just a bit. Love you too, M’kay. Bye.” The mystery person hung up the phone and let a settling breath out. “Hello everyone,” they said as they stood and made their way over to them with a look that could kill. Earth Mightiest heroes stood frozen, not sure to see the newcomer as a threat or not. Tony stepped forward out of his suit with his hands up in a show surrendering. “ Y/n/n, kid, so good to see you. How's Berkley? Borde yet? I can get Pep to start your transfer to MIT right away just say the w…” Y/n didn't let him finish as they threw their arms around Tony's shoulders. “You’re a damn idiot Dad. Peppers pissed, said she had her phone away as she watched your stupid ass disapear into space.” Tony's arms squeezed his kid as close to his chest as he could as they continued, feeling the tears fall onto his neck. “You didn’t even call me, or text me. Jarvis said you told him not to bother me. I wouldn’t have been bothered, you could have died, and I would have found out through the news.” “Kid we both know you don’t watch the news” They stepped back from their father with a scrunchy to their brow and a slight pout to their lower lip. “ I watch Snap chat News, don’t try to avoid this.” Cap stepped closer to the two Starks as he raised his hand as his eyes darted between them and Loki. “Um Excuse me, I have several questions. The first being who are you and another being how did do that.” He said as he pointed to Loki. Thor seemed to side with Steve, Natasha and Clint already knew Y/n and what she was capable of. Stepping away from Tony Y/N whipped their face and reached her hand out to Steve with a relaxed expression, “I am Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N-Stark, Tony is my dad, and I learned how to do that from my Great-Aunt Peggy. If the stories I’ve heard are right, you knew her and my grandfather.” Steve's shock was apparent to the group around him as he took her hand. “ You knew Peggy?” was all he said , his mother would have scolded him for his lack of manners.  
“I know Peggy, she's local still, she would probably really enjoy you coming by. Lately on her good days she's been telling me to try and check on you via Fury but he always says I should ask one of your handlers. “ Nat and Clint were shaking their heads at Y/N, they knew that Steve didn’t know about his “Protective Detail” but also that Fury couldn’t even look at Y/N the wrong way without finding most of his best agents busting down his office door. Peggy had made it clear to him when he took over her position that Y/N was off limits, though they are one , if not, the highest ranking consultants on the payroll. “ When I was younger and Dad couldn’t find anyone to take care of me I’d go see Peggy. We usually ended up at her office in the main headquarters if she didn’t take me to the training grounds. Thor's brother over there was no challenge. Hulk had him passed out in that crater over there before I even got up here. I just shackled him. Whatever was controlling him was beaten out of him but he's still showing signs of brainwashing.”  
The room looked to Y/N with suprie but Thor was the first to break out of it. “ Brainwashing? Are you sure? My brother has never been easy to control, someone forcing him to do something of this magnitude seems unlikely.”  
“I’m sure your Highness, I’ve seen things similar to this in some of the work I have performed with our extraterrestrial partners. What I think has happened with him is not as potent as what Agent Barton has gone through but there definitely was something put over his mind. It could almost seem like a shock collar type of deal. If he didn’t do what he was ordered to do or tried to deviate from the plan it would probably cause him some sort of pain. Hes free of it now, I assume whoever was controlling him was on that ship that blew up. Tell me again Dad, how did that require you to go to space with it? Couldn’t you have let go a little earlier?”  
“And whats the fun in that? Plus now I have been to space. The suit didn’t hold up all that well, I’m going to have to make a few updates once we get Reindeer Games settled. Point-Break, I have a room that should be fine for your brother I you will have him follow me. Y/N, don’t go anywhere we are going out for lunch.” Tony and Thor left the group to get Loki secured as Y/N and the remaining Avengers waited.  
“Natasha, nice to see you and Clint are okay. I’m sure Coulson, Fury, and Hill will be glad they didn’t loose their two best and brightest.” Y/N said once Loki had disappeared down the hall.  
Clint and Nat shared a look before they settled on Steve. They seemed to have a little battle with just their eyes that made Y/N lift an eyebrow and ask them what was going on. Steve , admitting defeat, steeled himself and shook his head before looking to Y/n with a look that could only be labeled remorseful puppy, very close to kicked puppy only without any pouting. “I’m sorry no one informed you yet but, as of this morning Agent Phil Coulson was pronounced dead on the helicarrier that is currently over the Atlantic. Fury found him after Loki's minions had retrieved him from his holding cell. I’m sorry for you loss.” Y/n didn’t really show any signs of loss, they weren’t super close to Coulson but they considered each other friends.  
“Thank you Captain, I'm sorry for your guyses loss, but in all honesty I don’t believe you. I mean I believe that Fury called it and made a big show but I don’t think you all have been lied to.” They said as the others looked at them questioning faces. “Let me guess, none of you have seen the body?” The heroes all looked down with scrunched looks. “They won't be holding a funeral or ceremony, Right?” Nat and Clint didn’t respond, just continued to look to the ground.  
Steve settled with a thoughtful look however , it almost looked like it hurt in all honesty “He showed us Coulson's collectable card set, that had his blood all over them. He said they were in his jacket pocket when they found him.”  
“Sorry to burst your bubble Captain but Coulson kept those things under lock and key. He had a special part of his locker that was temperature controlled just to keep them in mint condition. I’m sure when he finds out Fury ruined them there will be hell to pay. Just wait for it, you all will see him again , a year at most.” Y/N said as the rest of the team rejoined. “Dad, you need to call Pepper.”  
Tony nodded as he hugged Y/N “Will do kid, but first, SHAWARMA!”  
“Fine Dad, but at least text her before we get to the restaurant.”  
“Sure kid, I’ll text Pep as we walk to get to the shwarma.”


End file.
